fitocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodyweight program list
Bodyweight Program List Post written by Absotively After reading Durete's beginner tips, I thought it might make sense to have separate threads for separate beginner topics. So here's a spot for information about specific programs, which will hopefully be useful for people trying to choose a program. Corrections and additions are very welcome. Programs people have summarized These are programs that people have written summaries of in the forums. The summaries are not necessarily recommendations (though some of them are), but they might be useful if you just want to know what a particular program is all about. Building the Gymnast Body Summary by Durete Gymnast body Summary: It's a system spread over 5 books, over a lot of things. a lot of it theory but also the exercises are well explained. the system uses several pieces of equipment. but you can "fake" most of them by looking in your local kids playground, or make your own. A good fix for the rings is hard to think off though... Pro's about this system: It's tested, the author was a legitimate trainer of the US gymnast youth team. Has several video's on the internet to prove it. The technique's described will give you good progressions and will make you stronger and give you more muscle control than weight exercises will be able to do. Con's about this system: Spreaded over the 5 books there are a lot of different exercises to train, in the first book there are over 25 exercises with different steps of progression. now all the other books just adds up and up and up and up so it's easy to get lost. Also it requires quite a bit of equipment for someone that travels a lot: Rings, parralel bars, Parralets, Stall bars, Nylon straps, fractional plates. Convict Conditioning Summary by Durete Summary: The system has 6 big exercises spreaded over 10 different "steps" through each exercise to make it gradually heavyer, with several heavyer exercises after you've done the "master steps" In book 2 there are exercises added to improve your grip, neck, human flags(trains the entire lateral side of the body) calves and some active stretches. Pro's about this system: It's an easy non-confusing system, it doesn't take much time to do. makes your body totally ready for the harder movements. there's a well laid out training schedule. You don't need any equipment other than a wall, a pushup bar and a small table about the height between your knee's and hips. With every step there are several photo's and a good description how to perform and how to perfect your technique. Con's about this system: Other than that there are several theories about the "mystic author" and the "one-arm handstand pushups" that no-one ever made a video prove to show off. and the model in the book can't perform them. Conclusion: the above are things to doubt about the reasonability and integrity of the book. nonetheless it's a good book to follow to improve overall body strength and muscle control. Primal Blueprint Fitness by Mark Sisson Summary by Absotively You Are Your Own Gym by Mark Lauren Summary by Absotively Programs or workouts that people have recommended These are programs that have been recommended in the forums. Some of these don't have summaries; if you can contribute a summary, please do! Bodyrock.tv Recommended by zoltankemeny later in this thread (some workouts only, see recommendation for details) Building the Gymnast Body Recommended by Durete in the beginner tips thread Convict Conditioning Recommended by Durete in the beginner tips thread Infinite Intensity Recommended by ScottON Instanity Beach Body by Shaun T Recommended by insanity-Manny The Naked Warrior by Pavel Tsatsouline Recommended by dieterscherer Never Gymless Recommended by ScottON TacFit Commando by Scott Sonnon Recommended by AquaticPanda for some goals, see recommendation for details. Recommended by Durete for some goals, see recommendation for details. Programs that people have asked about These are programs that people have asked about that I don't have any information for, except that they must have caught the eye of the people asking. If you can contribute information about these, please do! Brain Over Brawn Programs that you SHOULD NOT use Bodyweight exercise programs have been around pretty much forever. Some of them have not aged well. The programs in this section have problems such as including ballistic stretches or situps, not having recovery days, or not having any pulling exercises. They are only listed here because some of them are easy to find on the internet (or at least they used to be), and thus they should be warned against. Programs that you should not use include: 5BX XBX Hacker's diet exercise ladder Category:Bodyweight